It's Your Fault
by Infected Bliss
Summary: "I'm not following you." Seriously Chris, it's like 2 plus 2, it's not that hard. My first Chraineley story. R&R Sorry, I could NOT think of a better title :/


**Well, I promised I would make one and here it is, my very first CHRAINELEY FIC! :D**

**So sorry if it sucks, I've never done a ChrisxBlaineley fic. Enjoy**

**BTW, these two NEED to get together! They are love XD I don;t care what you say.**

* * *

><p>"God, you've been a bitch lately." Chris mumbled to his blonde girlfriend sitting next to him.<p>

"Well, your attitude isn't really helping either, nimrod." Blaineley growled, irritated. She got up and turned off the television that he was watching just hoping to get a satisfying reaction.

"Hey! I was watching that! I wanted to see if I was listed on VH1's top 100 hottest celebrity dudes of the year!" Chris whined.

"It's recorded, so stop being such a big baby."

"What is up with you? Usually, you are pretty decent to me and now it's like you've turned into a psycho bitch." Chris said.

"Gee, thanks McClean, you are_ definetly_ the sweetest boyfriend ever." Blaineley said sarcastically walking away from him.

"Cut the sarcasam and tell me what's up with you." Chris came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to calm down his girlfriend.

"If anything is up with me it's your fault!" She burst.

"Me? What did I do? Is this about me accidently dropping your hair brush in the toilet?" Chris asked.

"You did what?" Oops, he forgot, hadn't told her about _that_ one.

"N-Nothing. So uhhh what were you talking about?" He nervously replied. _I'm gonna let that one pass_. Blaineley thought to herself.

"Well," She laughed lightly, damn, this was going to be harder to do than she thought. "Umm how do I put this? Chris, what would you say if I told you that there was going to be a mini me running around soon?"

"Huh?"

"OR, a mini Chris." Come on, Chris, get the picture.

"I'm not following you." Face. Palm. Moment. Seriously Chris, it's like 2 plus 2, it's not that hard to figure out.

"Look genious, I am going to just say this nice and simple, so there's no way you can be confused." Blaineley said as if she was explaining this to a five year old. _Be gentle Mildred, he may be annoying and totally clueless sometimes, but he is still your boyfriend and you love him, and his mammoth sized ego._

"I'm listening." He said awaiting an answer, oh was he in for it.

"Chris, I'm ..." Blaineley mumbled the rest so low, she couldn't be heard.

"Pardon?" Chris said, raising an eyebrow.

"Chris, I'm prehehe." She trailed off.

"Come again?"

"I. Am. **Pregnant**!" Blaineley shouted. Chris's face turned pale, eyes grew wide.

"Y-You're pre..." Chris fainted, collasping onto the couch.

"Oh, that's just fricking perfect!" Blaineley cried, frustrated sitting next to Chris's unconcious form. "Chris..." She lightly patted his face. "Come back to me honey, wake up or I'll shave you bald." She whispered to him. Needless to say Chris woke up immediately.

"Don't cut my precious hair!"

"Don't worry I was kidding! Sooo...what do you think of it?" Blaineley asked, biting her lip.

"About?"

"About me being pregnant with your child genious!" Damn pregnancy hormones, already kicking in.

"Oh well, to be honest I -"

"You hate it don't you?" Blaineley cut him off.

"WHAT! Where'd you get that from?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you **fainted** when I told you!"

"Hey, I was just shocked that's all, besides I thought you were on birth control."

"Well** obviously** I must have misused the pill or something, and it's _your_ fault for not keeping it in your pants. Especially now when you probably don't even want the baby."

"I never said I didn't want the baby."

"So, you do want it?" Chris answered her by briefly putting his lips on hers.

"Does that answer your question Mildred?" Chris flirted, using the blond's real name.

"Hey, you know I don't like it when you call me that, it's bad enough my parents were cruel enough to give me a name like that... But yes that does answer my question." Blaineley smiled pulling Chris in again. Blaineley heard Chris dig into his pocket and felt him put something around her finger. Pulling back she saw a beautiful diamond ring with a large sapphire in the center.

"Marry me." Blaineley rammed into Chris hugging him and covering him with kisses all over his face.

"I take that as a yes." Chris said between kisses.

"Uh, hell yes! When did you plan to do this?"

"Well, I was gonna do it at our anniversery in two weeks, but with the news you gave me, figured the sooner the better baby."

"You're cute when you're not trying to be sadistic."

"Very funny Mildred."

"Stubble-boy."

"Mammoth Ego."

"Chris! Would you listen to us, getting married, and a baby on the way,... I think it's really made us soft."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I kinda like it."

* * *

><p><strong>CHRAINELEY FTW! Review please :3 Be gentle, it's my first CXB fic...EVER!<strong>

**Personally, I'm a bit proud.**


End file.
